residentevilfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Journal du Commandeur Vincent
Le 'Journal du Commandeur Vincent '''est un document dans ''Resident Evil Survivor. Emplacement Le fichier se trouve au niveau 13 de l'immeuble d'Umbrella, sur l'île Sheena. Transcription Français= 10 octobre La nuit dernière, un groupe de cobayes détenus dans la prison s'est échappé en volant des armes et en créant une émeute. Je me suis chargé d'exécuter les cobayes responsables de cet incident en personne. Il serait vraiment fâcheux que le siège vienne à l'apprendre. Cela ruinerait mon plan de retour au siège après ma prodigieuse réussite ici, dans cette ville. J'ai ordonné au chef de la prison de faire passer l'incident pour un suicide collectif, mais il faut également que j'ordonne de faire silence à toutes les personnes impliquées de près ou de loin dans cette affaire... 8 novembre Les habitants de la ville qui se sont ligués contre moi cherchent maintenant à rassembler des informations visant à révéler mes agissements au siège. Hier, le petit Lott m'a révélé qu'un espion s'était introduit sur l'île. Je suppose que cet espion doit avoir un rapport avec les rebelles. Je vais le laisser agir un moment afin de découvrir pour qui il travaille et pour quelle raison il est ici, puis je l'abattrai. Il est tout de même malheureux que la seule personne en laquelle je puisse placer ma confiance dans cette ville soit le petit Lott. 19 novembre Les citadins semblent prévoir de remettre leur rapport d'accusation à la délégation du siège qui est censée venir livrer les nouveaux cobayes la semaine prochaine. Ils affirment également détenir les preuves de mes exactions. Je ne leur permettrai jamais d'y parvenir. Et je ne le pardonnerai jamais aux gens de cette ville. Ils vont apprendre ce qu'il advient à quiconque s'oppose à moi... 22 novembre A présent, ils savent qui est le maître. J'ai répandu le virus-T dans toute la ville. J'ai naturellement fait en sorte que cela ait l'air d'un accident. La ville doit être complètement anéantie à l'heure qu'il est. Je peux maintenant retourner au siège d'Umbrella, fort de ma prodigieuse réussite dans le complexe de production. Rien ne peut plus s'opposer à moi, dorénavant... Quoique... Il reste une personne dont je dois me méfier : cet espion. Il faut que j'extermine ce rat qui s'est glissé dans ma ville. |-| Anglais= October 10th Last night, a group of guinea pigs confined in the prison escaped, took weapons, and caused a riot. The guinea pigs who were responsible for the incident were all shot to death by myself, but it will cause a lot of trouble if Umbrella headquarters becomes aware of this. This could spoil my plan of returning to headquarters and collecting my reward for my great achievements here in this city. I ordered the prison chief to report the incident as a mass suicide, but I will also have to order the others who are involved not to talk about it... November 8th The people of the city who have been opposing me are now trying to gather information, intending to report to headquarters what I did. Yesterday, that little boy, Lott, told me that a spy sneaked into the city. I guess that spy may have something to do with the rebellion happening here. I'll let him for now, and see who he works for and why he is here. Then I'll kill him. It's a sad story that the only person that I can trust in this whole city is that little kid, Lott. November 19th The people of the city seem to be preparing to hand the prosecution report to the headquarters people who are delivering the new guinea pigs next week. They say that they have evidence of my doings. I can never allow them to reveal that. Those civilians will regret what they are doing. I'll teach them what happens to those who oppose me!! November 22nd Now they know who holds the power! I've spread the T-virus all over the city. Of course it was done so to look like an accident. The city should be completely contaminated. Now I can go back to headquarters and get promoted for my great achievements at the factory. No one can oppose me now...! Wait... there is one person that I have to take care of. It's that spy. I have to eliminate that rat who sneaked into the city! |-| Japonais= 10月11日 昨夜、刑務所に監禁していた原材料どもが集団で脱走、銃器を奪って暴動を引き起こした。 事件に関わった愚かな原材料どもはこの俺が全員射殺してやったが、この1件がアンブレラ本部に知れるのは非常にまずい。 この街での功績を土産に本社に戻る計画が台無しになってしまう。 一応刑務所長には、集団自殺として処理するように命令したが、他の者たちにも口止めをしなければ…。 11月8日 日頃俺のやり方に反発していた街の連中が、俺を本社上層部に提訴しようと密かに証拠集めを始めている。 昨日ロットの奴がこの街にスパイが潜入していることを知らせてくれたが、そいつも街の連中と関係があるのかもしれない。 しばらく泳がせて、背後関係と目的を調べ上げた上で始末してやる。 それにしてもこの街で俺が唯一信頼できるヤツがチビのロットだけだとは。 なんとも悲しいものだ。 11月19日 街の連中め、来週新たに原材料を連れてやってくる本社の人間達に 俺の告発状を渡す準備を進めているらしい。 何か証拠も押さえてるって話だ。 そんなことは絶対にさせない。 そしてこのまま街の連中を許すわけにはいかない。 俺に逆らえばどうなるのか教えてやらなければ…。 11月22日 俺を怒らすとどうなるのか思い知らせてやった。 Tウィルスを街中にばらまいてやったのだ。 もちろん事故に偽装してある。 今ごろ街は壊滅状態になっているだろう。 これで堂々と俺は工場での成果を土産にアンブレラ本社に帰ることができるわけだ。 私に逆らう愚か者は誰もいなくなった……。 いや一人だけ残っている。奴だ。 この街に潜り込んだネズミを始末しなければ。 Galerie EPSXe 2018-12-02 16-08-07-35.png|Emplacement sur la carte. EPSXe 2018-12-02 16-07-39-41.png EPSXe 2018-12-02 16-07-44-28.png EPSXe 2018-12-02 16-07-46-13.png EPSXe 2018-12-02 16-07-47-82.png EPSXe 2018-12-02 16-07-49-79.png EPSXe 2018-12-02 16-07-51-47.png EPSXe 2018-12-02 16-07-53-16.png EPSXe 2018-12-02 16-07-54-81.png EPSXe 2018-12-02 16-07-56-74.png Apparition * Resident Evil Survivor en:Commander Vincent's Diary Catégorie:Documents Resident Evil Survivor